


An Unexpected Surprise

by drdean



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha Jack Zimmerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Familiar Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Familiars, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, NHL Player Jack Zimmermann, POV Jack Zimmermann, Smut, Witch Jack Zimmerman, Witches, omega Eric "Bitty" Bittle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: Alpha Witch Jack finally gets to meet his familiar and is very happy its a cute little omega.Because the world needs more Zimbits ABO.





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen down the zimbits rabbit hole, and I have always been ABO trash so this was bound to happen. As of right now (before posting this) there are 14 tagged "Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics" zimbits stories on ao3 and I kind of find that unacceptable (this is coming from the ship [destiel] that has arguably the most ABO stories out there). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my first foray into Check Please and zimbits. I really love these two, they are just too cute!
> 
> Many thanks go to [blue-reveries](https://blue-reveries.tumblr.com/) for betaing this for me! She has beta'ed my spn stuff and I was lucky enough that she had just binged Check Please! last weekend!

Jack was going for his morning run, his earbuds were in and he was finally zoning out. His morning runs were one of the few times that he could shut his mind off and not be so anxious all the time. They really helped to center him and were an important part of his daily routine. 

As he was running through the park near his apartment he felt a brush of fur on his leg and his magic lit up inside of him.  _ MINE _ , he thought. He looked down and saw a golden retriever running next to him. The golden was looking up at him and smiling with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Jack reached down and scratched him behind the ear as he continued running. The dog practically melted into his touch and kept by Jack’s side. 

Jack brought his hand up to his nose to wipe away some sweat, and instead of smelling dog, he smelled omega. The omega smelled like freshly baked pie. It was rare for familiars to be omegas, most of them were betas. As an alpha Jack knows that if his familiar is an omega there is no way it isn’t going to turn into a relationship if the omega is even slightly attractive. No way Jack could spend that much time and get that personal with a cute omega and  _ not _ get involved. Luckily, it's no longer taboo for a witch to be with his familiar but it’s still uncommon. Unless it’s an alpha/omega pair and then it was just the norm.

Jack decided to cut his run a little short and the dog followed him home. Once he was in the apartment, he poured two glasses of water and started making breakfast. “Are you hungry?” he asked while his back was turned to the dog as he got the ingredients for a veggie scramble out of the fridge. “If you change, you can sit up at the island and we can talk, if you need there is a bathrobe in the bathroom, second door on the left.” 

Not all familiars could change with clothes on and he didn’t want the omega to feel too shy. Jack heard the scrape of a chair on his floor and when he turned around he saw a small blond boy wearing a tank top and shorts sitting at the island. A cute omega guy as a familiar, Jack thanked his lucky stars. Not only were omega familiars rare, but male omegas in general were really rare. Jack really had no preference between guys or girls, but he definitely preferred omegas, especially blonds. Jack handed him a glass of water. “I’m making a veggie scramble, anything you don’t eat?”

The boy shook his head and gulped down the water. Jack refilled it and handed it back to the boy. “You know, you have the same eyes and same hair as you do in your dog form.” 

“How’d you know?” The boy’s eyes were wide and he had a thick southern accent. 

“That you’re a familiar?” The boy nodded his head. “When you touched me when I was running. My magic lit up and responded to you. And I just knew that you were mine.” Jack tried not to sound too possessive, he didn’t want to scare the boy away but he knew he would never let this boy go. 

Instead of being scared the boy seemed to relax at that. “I thought that you’re my witch. I just turned 20 a week ago, and I started to feel this pull, you know? When classes were done on Friday I went out looking for you. I found that park last night and something about it just felt right. And then you came running through this morning and I just had to follow you. Your magic was pulling at me. And it just felt right when you scratched my ears. I had to keep following you to see.”

“Friday?!? But it’s Sunday now. What school do you go to?” With his southern accent that thick he might go to a school pretty far away, but Jack hopes that it’s something closer.

“Samwell.”

A forty minute drive, but most familiars looked for their witches on foot; it was still a very long walk. “How’d you get here?”

“I walked, in dog form the whole time. I couldn’t feel the pull as strongly when I was in my human form.”

Jack frowned, he didn’t like the idea of his familiar suffering. “When was the last time you ate a proper meal?”

The boy laughed. “Don’t worry,” he pulled out something from his back pocket of his shorts and set it on the table, “as long as I have stuff in my pockets when I change I still have it when I change back, so I had my wallet and was able to stop and buy food along the way.”

Jack relaxed a bit as he looked over and saw the wallet, he knew some familiars would go for days or weeks without properly eating when they were looking for their witch, not everyone could change back and forth with their clothes let alone their possessions. His familiar must be pretty powerful in order to do that.

“Plus, it really didn’t take that long to find you.” He pulled out a cell phone from his other pocket and turned it on. “Any chance you have an iPhone charger? I forgot to bring one and I’m sure my phone is almost dead.”

“Yeah, there’s one right next to the couch,” Jack pointed with his spatula.

The boy hopped off the chair and plugged the phone in and typed furiously on it before coming back, just as he was sitting back down Jack slid a plate of food in front of him. Jack ate his while standing on the opposite side of the island. “Do you have to get back for classes on Monday?”

The boy swallowed a bite. “Yes, but my first class isn’t until noon, so I can sleep over tonight and take an early train back tomorrow.”

“I’ll drive you, that should give you more time.” Jack wanted to have as much time to get to know his familiar while they were both free.

He smiled and his eyes sparkled at Jack. “Thank you, honey, I appreciate that.”

“So tell me about yourself.” Jack couldn’t just keep calling him ‘mine’ or ‘the boy’ in his head.

“What is this, an interview?” His familiar chirped.

Jack smirked, “No, but I’d like to get to know you. I’m Jack by the way.”

The boy pointed his fork at Jack, fake scowling and trying to hold back a grin. “I know who you are, Jack Zimmerman! I watch hockey! You’re the captain of the Falconers! But I had no idea that you’re a witch.”

“Yeah,” Jack stared down at his food, “that’s not something that’s public knowledge, so I would appreciate if you kept it under wraps.”

“Oh! Of course, sweetheart!” he nodded, “no one at school knows I’m a familiar! They just think that there’s a stray dog that likes to hang around the Haus.”

“Haus?” Jack asked, the way Bitty said it sounded German.

“It’s where I live. It’s an off-campus house where most of the hockey players live, I play on the Samwell team. I’m Eric, Eric Bittle but everyone calls me Bitty.”

This Bitty was just too much for Jack, a cute omega who was into hockey? Jack felt like he had hit the familiar jackpot. “An omega on the hockey team?”

Bitty scowled at Jack. “Hey! Just cuz I’m an omega doesn’t mean I can’t play ‘alpha’ sports.”

Jack holds up his hands in surrender. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant you  _ must _ be good, they have a good team, and it can be hard to be taken seriously as an omega in full contact sports so you must be the best player on the team. Do they treat you alright?”

Bitty’ scowl melted into a smile. “I’m not sure about best, but I am the fastest on the ice. They’re like a family to me. They’re like these huge overprotective brothers. You should see them if they think someone is gunning for me on the ice. They will beat him to a pulp and have no issues going to the sin bin for it.”

Jack smiled. “Good, I would hate to put the fear of God into them for not taking good care of you. I know until you graduate I’m not going to be able to be around all the time to protect you.”

“Going all big alpha on me already?” Eric chirped.

Jack turned the charm up as high as he could. “It’s hard not to when I have such a cute omega as a familiar.”

Bitty blushed and turned bright red. “Oh Lord, are you chirping me or flirting with me Mr. Zimmerman?”

“Let’s go with both,” Jack smirked and his eyes sparkled.

When they are done eating Jack cleared their plates.

“I don’t know about you but I need a shower. I have a guest room that has its own bathroom,” Jack said.

Bitty hopped off the chair. “That would be great, but I could use some clean clothes too.”

Jack nodded and headed towards his bedroom. He grabbed his smallest pair of workout shorts with a drawstring, and his tightest ‘Property of the Falconer's’ t-shirt. He liked the idea of seeing Bitty in a shirt that claimed him as his. He also grabbed a pair of compression shorts for Bitty to use as underwear. “I’m sure these are going to be a little big on you, but they are the smallest I have. Towels, soap, and shampoo are all in the guest bath.” Jack lead Bitty across the hall and placed the clean clothes on the counter in the bathroom. He opened a drawer and showed the contents to Bitty. “There’s also toothbrushes and toothpaste here for you. Do you need anything else?”

Bitty shook his head. “I think you have everything covered. You sure are prepared for guests!”

“Well, the toothbrushes and toothpaste are all those samples from the dentist’s office that they always give you. I have a fancy electric toothbrush so I don’t use them, but I can’t bear to throw them away. The soap and shampoo,” he pointed to a basket full of little travel sizes, “are from hotels, I kinda collect a lot of them with all the traveling that I do. The towels I just have.”

“Do you have lots of unexpected guests?” Bitty asked.

“My parents come to visit a bit but they always let me know first. You’re the first one to just show up out of the blue on me.”

“Sorry.” Bitty bites his lip.

Jack grabbed onto Bitty’s shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. “Don’t apologize! I’ve been waiting a long time for you. I was starting to worry that you’d never show up.”

Bitty smiled at him. “You’re not that old Jack! It’s not uncommon to not get a familiar until after you’re 25!”

“True, but both of my parents had theirs by the time they were 22. I know not every witch gets a familiar and I was starting to give up hope.” At 26 Jack was getting old for not having a familiar, it was almost unheard of for a witch to get one after they turned 30.

“Well have no fear, I’m 99% sure I’m your familiar.”

“Only 99%?” Jack chirped him.

“Oh hush you! I’ll be 100% sure after we both take a shower and I can confirm some things.” Bitty practically shoved Jack out of the bathroom. “Now go, we both stink.”

Jack met him in the living room a short time later. They both had damp hair and Bitty was checking something on his phone when Jack came out. Bitty patted the spot on the couch right next to him and Jack sat there. Bitty rested his head in Jack’s lap and Jack carded his fingers through Bitty’s blond hair.

“Mmmmmmm, that feels good,” Bitty mumbled. 

“You like to be pet even in your human form?” Jack asked.

Bitty glared at him. “I’m not sure if that’s a chirp or a real question.”

“A real question. I know some familiars share some of their animal traits even in their human form.”

Bitty sighed and closed his eyes. “Yeah, I do like it.”

“Then I’ll keep doing it.” Jack scratched softly behind Bitty’s ears and Bitty seemed to just melt into him. “So what do you need to do to make you 100% sure I’m your witch?”

“I need to scent you.”

“Scent me? Isn’t that something more for mates to do then witches and familiars?” Jack liked where this was going but he had to be sure.

“Yes, but I’m an omega and you’re an alpha, if we aren’t compatible as mates then it's going to be very awkward living with you with your ruts and my heats and not sharing them. It’s already bad enough living in a house full of alphas when I go into heat.”

“Do they help you out?” Jack asked. He knew that it was a very personal question but he had to know.

Bitty turned bright red. “Um, yeah, my D-men do. They like sharing and it helps to have both of them so they can still go to class and trade off helping me out. I tried on my own once but with all the alphas in the house it was just too painful.”

“Next time you should come here. I don’t want anyone else helping you out anymore.” Jack knew it was too soon to really lay a claim on Bitty, and he didn’t mind that he had alphas to help him in the past, but he felt like Bitty was his and he didn’t like the idea of other alphas having what was his.

“But what if you’re on a roadie?” Apparently Bitty didn’t seem to mind the idea of coming to Providence for Jack to help him, he just didn’t want to be alone.

Jack continued to card his fingers through Bitty’s hair in a way that he hoped was reassuring.“Then I’ll just bring you with me. The other guys do it with their omegas all the time, you’ll stay in the hotel and I’ll only be gone for the game. Most omegas just seem to nap thru the games during heat anyways.”

“But the bus??” Bitty squeaked.

“We have some special divided rows in the back. Originally it was just meant for guys going through their ruts so it wouldn’t trigger the rest of the team to go into rut as well. But now some of the guys use them if their omega is in heat. They’re scent and sound protected so it doesn’t bother the rest of us.”

“Oh. That’s um, good.”

“When’s your next heat?” Jack had to know to start planning. 

“In, like, two weeks.” Bitty bit his lip.

Jack smiled. “Well, won’t we have some fun then.”

“Why?” Bitty tilted his head in confusion.

“My rut’s due in two weeks. It sounds like our cycles might already be lined up.” Jack really liked the idea that they could already be synced up.

Bitty’s eyes went wide as he sat up, Jack kept his hand in Bitty’s hair wrapped the other hand around his waist and pulled him into his scent point. “No need to worry about that until you scent me anyways.” Bitty inhaled and then climbed up onto Jacks lap to nuzzle in and scent him some more. “Like what you smell?” Jack asked tentatively.

“Yes,” Bitty breathed out and melted into Jack.

“Can I scent you?” Jack asked.

“Yes.” Bitty tilted his head to the side and presented his neck to Jack.

Jack bent down and breathed Bitty in. Even clean he smelled like freshly baked pie. He had used some sort of fruity body wash and it just enhanced the pie smell. “Mmmmmmm, you smell good.” Jack felt his dick getting hard, and he felt Bitty’s getting on board too. Besides the smell of pie, the smell of arousal was hanging thickly over them. “If you don’t get off my lap soon, I can’t be held accountable for my actions.”

Bitty removed himself from Jack’s shoulder and bit his lip. “Maybe we can take this to the bedroom. I would hate to make a mess on your couch.”

Jack just stood up and threw Bitty over his shoulder in a fireman carry. Bitty let out an undignified squeak but didn’t complain otherwise. Jack carried him to his bedroom and then laid him down gently on his king-sized bed. Jack quickly divested himself of all his clothing and saw Bitty just staring at him with wide eyes amd his mouth open. “Like what you see?” Jack asked.

Bitty just nodded. “Can you, um, turn around?” Bitty timidly asked.

Jack did a slow turn and flexed his glutes when his back is turned to Eric.

Bitty squeaked. “That really is a thing of beauty! Oh Lord, you have no idea how many times I’ve jerked off to pictures of your butt, but to see it naked in person! I think I’ve died and gone to heaven!”

Jack laughed and pounced on Bitty. “What’s fair is fair, your turn to strip.”

Bitty takes a lot longer than Jack to wiggle out of his clothes as Jack doesn’t seem to have it in him to get off of Bitty or to stop kissing him. When Bitty finally was naked, Jack got up onto his knees looming over the smaller boy. “You look good Bits. I can tell you workout. Now let’s see if you have a hockey butt too.” Jack manhandles Bitty so that he is laying on his stomach. Jack put both his hands on Bitty’s butt and squeezed. “Mmmmm, I think you do.”

Jack laid back down on top of Bitty and nipped at his ear as his hard cock rests between Bitty’s ass cheeks. “What would you like to do?” Jack asked.

“Knot me,” Bitty breathed out, “I need you to knot me.”

Jack growled and rubbed a finger around Bitty’s hole, finding it soaking wet. Jack groaned. “Fuck, Bitty, you’re already so wet for me.” Jack was able to easily slid in two fingers and just went straight to rubbing Bitty’s prostate.

“Stop teasing me and knot me already!” Bitty squirmed beneath Jack.

“I don’t want to hurt you baby,” Jack said as he inserted a third finger. 

Bitty groaned, “I’m an omega, unless you are extra rough it won't hurt. I was made to take a knot.”

Jack pulled out his fingers and wiped the excess slick off onto his dick before gently sliding it in.

Bitty sighed in relief when Jack was all the way in.

Jack moved slowly and gently while kissing Bitty’s neck for a while before picking up the pace and biting down onto Bitty’s neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark. Jack would love to bite Bitty and claim him not just as his familiar but as his mate. However, he wouldn’t do that until they got to know each other better, until Bitty begged him for it. It didn't mean that he would leave any other marks on Bitty in the meantime. 

Bitty was moaning underneath him and pushing back as good as he was taking it. Jack could feel his knot starting to swell. 

Apparently Bitty could feel it too. “Knot me, please, Jack, Knot me. I need your knot,” he begged.

Jack couldn’t say no, so he thrusted deeply until his knot caught and he came inside of Bitty. Bitty moaned and clamped down on Jack as he came as well. 

Bitty turned his head so he could see Jack. “Your knot feels huge. And its pressing right on my prostate.”

Jack kissed Bitty on the lips. “Well, I hope you like how it feels because I don’t think that it’s going to go down anytime soon.”

Bitty kissed back. “It feels amazing, just don’t move or I’ll cum again.”

Jack slowly rocked his hips. “Why would that be a bad thing?”

Bitty scolded, “I’m not in heat you, asshole. Cumming so close together makes me over-sensitive!”

Jack stopped moving his hips and nibbled at Bitty’s ear. “I hope my knot convinced you one hundred percent that you’re my familiar.”

“Alpha,” Bitty sighed, “you’re my witch. One hundred percent.”

“Mine,” Jack said as he nipped at Bitty’s shoulder.

“Yours,” Bitty agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://dr-dean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
